


I Fell In Love With My Roommate's Girlfriend

by Bellarke100x



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Finn and Lexa were siblings, French is used, Future Abuse, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, mentions of cheating, mentions of human trafficking, not really I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke100x/pseuds/Bellarke100x
Summary: Bellamy is used to his roommate bringing home a new girl every night, so when one sticks around, it's pretty strange. What's even weirder is when he spends more time with the girl than her boyfriend. After a while, he realizes he's started to fall for this girl, and before he can catch himself it all goes to hell.





	1. Chapter 1

He was sitting on the couch trying to watch one of his history documents when he heard it. Moaning.

But it sounded like it was coming from in the apartment... he didn't remember Will coming home last night, but...he got up to look out the window, sure enough, Will's car was parked outside. So he was probably fucking some girl he met at a bar the previous night, probably didn't even remember her name.

Bellamy sat on the couch and turned the tv up. They'd be done soon, and this girl would be gone forever. Right on time, his roommate's door opened. But this girl wasn't leaving, no, she was wearing one of Will's button ups and going into the kitchen. She had her silver hair thrown up into a ridiculous bun, and from the white of the shirt, he could tell this girl was wearing nothing underneath.

"You got any snacks?" She had a little twang in her voice like she was from one of the southern states.

"I don't know, define snack food..." he joked, she laughed surprisingly.

"Ah don't pity him. He's not funny and he knows it." Bellamy's roommate, Will, came out of his room in his boxer shorts walking up to this girl. Pulling her by her waist, he kissed her, hard. Bellamy rolled his eyes and went back to the show that was on. He could hear the pop when they broke apart. "Go sit by my good friend...I'm sorry I forgot your name man..."

"Ha Ha, very funny dude."

"He's right, I am a very funny dude." Giving the girl another peck on the lips, "All jokes aside, you can go sit by my good friend Bellamy over there. And I will make breakfast."

"Mmk." She waltzed over to the couch, sitting on the end and resting her legs on his lap. "Watchya watchin'?"

"A-"

"I'm gonna guess some boring history documentary again?" Will was actually a really nice guy most of the time, but when he had some girl over, he acted like a jackass.

"Ooh, so close. American-"

"American Horror Story!" The girl squeaked, seeing the characters on the screen.

"What she said." Pointing at the silver haired girl.

"What season is this? Coven or Murder House?" She was interested now. And she talked a lot more than the other girls he brought home.

"Murder House, the best one."

"Arguable."

"What? I suppose you think Asylum is better."

"God no, obviously it's-"

"Pancakes!" His friend calls from the kitchen.

"Ooh!" She squeals again, jumping up to go to the kitchen. When Bellamy doesn't move, she looks back. "What, do you not eat?"

He huffs out a laugh, "No, he definitely only made enough for you two."

She shrugs. Disappearing behind the wall. After about 10 minutes, Will is dragging the silver haired girl back to his room.

"Ooh, wait, go get the syrup." He proceeds into his room, while the girl runs back to the kitchen. She comes back with a plate of 3 pancakes and the syrup bottle. Handing Bellamy the plate before shedding the button up and shutting the door.

"Oy..."

He got tired of listening to sex after about 15 minutes, so he went on a walk. Got coffee, went to the small market, and got the mail. He came back after roughly an hour. The silver-haired girl was gone, and Will was chilling on the couch in his boxers and a white tee. Bellamy shut the door, grabbing the box of condoms Will had put on the list. He threw them at the Blonde haired boy.

"Dude, go put on some clothes. Your whore is gone."

"Hey! They aren't all whores."

"Did you know her name?"

"In fact I did." Bellamy waited.

"What was it?"

"No, I _knew_ her name. Last night. Before I got drunk."

Shaking his head, he went into the kitchen, "Still, she's gone, go put some clothes on."

He came into the kitchen a few minutes later with sweats added. "Dude, you need to come out with me one of these nights. Girls will literally throw themselves at you."

"I told you-"

"You don't want to. You'd rather sit at home and wallow in the fact that your ex-girlfriend turned out to be gay. Boohoo, cry me a river and get over it." He glared at Will. "Alright fine, it sucks, what do you want me to say?! You still need to move on." There was a pause, then he muttered, "We both know she did..."

About 8 months ago, Bellamy was actually happy. He was living with his best friend and his girlfriend. His job was going good, and things were overall working out for him. Will had taken him out one night to celebrate something that now seems incredibly insignificant, and when they got home, Gina was in bed. With their neighbor, Fox. And they weren't sleeping. She tried to explain, but he wasn't having it. She moved out the next day and he hasn't seen her since. And ever since, Will has been trying to get him to go out partying with him so he can have a few random hook-ups and forget the whole thing. But he was right, all Bellamy was doing was wallowing in self-pity. It was depressing, honestly.

"Yeah fine, I'll go. Fuck it."

" _Perfect Attitude_!" He shakes his head at the pun he accidently made. Continuing to put away the few groceries he bought.

They went that night. Bellamy wasn't expecting much, he was just hanging out at the bar while his friend fucked a girl in the bathroom. But then a blonde slid up beside him.

"Wow, you reek of depression and desperation."

"Damn, take me home pretty girl. Lines like that, how are you single?"

She laughed, "Never said I was." She held up her left hand to show a ring. "Just made an observation. It's sad to watch all this," She gestured to his body, "go to waste."

"You're terrible at being married."

"True, but I haven't and I don't plan on cheating, so I think I'm doing ok." He nods and raises his drink to her, slamming it back. "Jeezus fuck dude, who the hell hurt you that bad?"

He rubbed his hands over his face, looking back at the blonde. "Is it that obvious?"

"Maybe only to me, but probably. You just seem...I don't know...you seem like you _really_ don't want to be here."

"There's some truth behind that."

"Let me take a stab at this. Girlfriend broke up with you, you spent far too much time wallowing, now your friend...no...best friend is forcing you to come out and meet new people, maybe fuck a couple of them. Am I close?"

His eyes were wide. "Dead on. That was scary, how'd you do that?"

She jumped up on the bar, then got behind it. "I'm a bartender, I need to know people. Once I know people, I can relate to them and tell them what they need to drink to forget."

"You sound horrible."

"I am, but, I'm going to be your new friend and help you out."

"And why the hell would you do that?"

"Well I saw the guy you came in with, and he just left so I'm figuring you're gonna need a ride. Why not get a ride from a friend?" She smirked at him and something about her made him smile.

"As long as you give me one drink on the house."

"Deal, just don't tell my boss." They spent the night talking. He told her about Gina, she surprisingly _did_ relate. He even got a few numbers, they'd just walked up to him told him he was hot and he should call. Her shift ended around 2 AM and that's when they left.

"You know we spent all night talking, and I still don't know your name." She said.

"I don't know yours." He smirked at her.

"Fine, be like that. I'll just call you bar-buddy. Got no problem with that." He laughed at her response.

"Alright, bar-buddy, it's late and I have work tomorrow. Please tell me you have a car and can drive me home because my friend actually did steal my car."

"Yeah, cmon." She drove him back to the apartments. But he didn't get out. "You're super nice, but I'm still not gonna have one of those "movie-car-kiss" things with you."

He let out a breathy laugh again. "No, my car is here. Meaning either I'm going to go in and go straight to my room or I'm going to see more of my friend than I ever want to."

"Ah yes, the risks of life. Well, you have work in..." She checked her watch. "7ish hours. So I suggest you run through your apartment to your room and get some sleep."

"Thanks." He got out and did just as she had suggested. His friend was happily fucking some girl in his room, and Bellamy was lying, staring at the ceiling in his. After 2 hours of that and no sleep, though, he gave up _I'll just drink a gallon of coffee later._

It was something stupid like 4 in the morning He was sitting on the couch trying to watch one of his history documents when he heard it. The best noise to ever grace his ears. She was moaning.

* * *

He passed out on the couch at some point, because he woke up to sweet blue eyes.

"Hey! He's not dead! Told you you didn't need to call an ambulance." She moved and the view was then Will's face.

"Man, sit the fuck up. I thought you died, you didn't get home until like 2 and then I wake up to find you passed out and drooling on the couch. I thought you like took something or..." Bellamy could see his friend's mouth moving, but no sound came out. No, he just heard her moaning again. And when she came into his visual range, she was clearly not. So it was just in his head. _Weird_ , he thought as is hearing started to fade in again. "But she kinda saved you I guess. So, I'm gonna go make her breakfast. It's like, the least she deserves."

Bellamy blinked a couple times, his vision readjusting to the light in the room. The blue eyed blonde girl was sitting in the chair by the door, fully dressed and ready to leave. She didn't look like the usual girls Will brought home.

She giggled.

"What?" He frowned.

"Nothing, you were just kinda talking out loud. What do the usual girls look like?" _Fuck..._

Will came out with waffles. He pulled out the god damn waffle maker and made actual Belgian waffles for this girl. And then he handed waffles to Bellamy too. Granted his were plain, while the girl's had like berries and stuff, but still. He actually thought he had died. The girl finished her food and grabbed her purse from Will's room. Standing by the door. Will got up to say goodbye. He pulled her in to kiss her and she did kiss him. But pulled away quickly.

"You know how to find me." She said with a smirk and left.

Will plopped down next to him, eyes bugging out.

"Alright, what the actual fuck just happened. You made _waffles_ , enough for me, you got up to say goodbye, and she barely kissed you. Are we trusting her that I didn't die?"

He chuckled. "You're not dead. But you'll never believe what I'm about to say."

"Are you gay too?" He joked.

"What? No. No gay guy gets as much pussy as I do." They both laugh because it's true. "No, I think I want to go out with her."

Nothing is said. Doesn't sound too unusual. "No, like _go out_. Like not sleep with other people, hold hands, go on dates, go out."

"Yeah, I died." He slapped him on the arm.

"Dude, I didn't even sleep with her." Bellamy eyed him.

"I heard her moaning from outside."

"Ok, I ate her out, but she said I couldn't fuck her unless I took her out on at least three dates. And. I. Agreed."

"Ok, so what do you think I did to end up in hell after I died? I mean I thought I was a decent person. Maybe it's because I hang out with you-"

"Stop dude. I'm actually freaking out. I don't date. I haven't had an actual girlfriend in years."

"So don't go out with her. Find another girl to fuck like you always do." Bellamy got up and walked into the kitchen. Seeing the mess he made for this girl. "I'm not cleaning this up."

"Fine whatever dude, just, I need you to help me."

"Oh my god, you pussy. Just go to like a movie or something, I don't know. You're just gonna break up with her as soon as you fuck."

"What if I don't...?"

"Then you don't. I honestly don't care. I need to go get some of that shit from the market that helps with hangovers. Don't kill yourself while I'm gone." He left, walking down the road in his pajama pants. When he entered the shop, the blonde was buying some wine and aspirin.

"Hey, didn't we just meet?"

"Oh. Hey. Yeah, your the guy who's friend thought you were dead right?"

"That's me."

"Y'know there's this thing called a shirt, it covers that up." She gestured to his torso. When he looked, her face was turning pink.

"Nah, Princess, I'm good in this."

"Alright but-" Her phone started ringing. "It's your friend." He walked over as she picked up and put him on low speaker phone. Bellamy expected Will to be smooth like usual, but no. He was stumbling over words, and stuttering, and failing all around.

"Ok, woah, woah, chill. I have absolutely no idea what you're saying."

" _Oh, sorry...I. Was wondering, if maybe you'd want to go see a movie with me? Or not we can do whatever you want._ " She looked up at Bellamy, smirking and trying to control her laughter. Honestly, he was doing the same. His friend sounded so desperate.

"Yeah, sure. What movie?" Silence.

" _...Fuck...I honestly didn't think you'd say yes..._ "

"Ok. How about we meet at the theater and decide there?"

" _Yes! Great idea. You have good idea's, you must be really smart. I mean-I know you're smart, but like...I'm gonna stop talking._ "

"Yes! Great idea." She was mocking him, and it was funny. She was looking at her phone trying not to crack up, and Bellamy was watching her. She was pretty, like really pretty. She didn't look hungover. And she wasn't like the dumb slut's his friend usually brought over. "Alright, Will. I'll talk to you later buddy, bye."

"Buddy?"

"Yeah, it's funny watching him struggle." Normally he'd be mad that someone was making fun of his friend, but he had to admit she was right.

"Oh, you should've fucking seen him before I left...the utter panic in his eyes made you want to find him help." She was laughing.

They kept talking, proceeding to check out with hers and his items. By the time they made it to the parking lot, he had her in tears she was laughing so much. It was strange because Will _was_ right, he's not generally a funny guy.

"Oh my god stop. Stop with the jokes. I'm going to run out of breath."

"Hard to stop with jokes when your whole life is a joke." She started crumbling to the ground. He had to support her, causing her to run her hand over his abs. It sent shivers down his spine. But then he realized she had a couple rings on, they were cold against his skin. Once she was breathing easily and standing on her own he pointed at her left hand.

"You like rings?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." He nodded.

"You're wearing that on the wrong finger." She had a nice silver ring with blue/green stones on it on her left ring finger.

"No, I'm not."

"Well, the last time I checked, you're only supposed to have a ring on that finger if you're engaged or married." She stayed silent for a minute, making him worry.

"Alright look, don't tell your friend-"

"You're married?!" He had enough cheating in his life. He started to walk away, but he heard the click of her heels as she _ran_ up in front of him.

"No. Let me finish, god damn it." She was holding up her finger, out of breath again. "Don't tell your friend, please. I am not married, I..." She looked like she was trying to explain to a kid that his goldfish died "My husband died." Well, he got the death thing right.

"Oh...Uh...I'm sorry?"

"No, don't be. He was an asshole jerk who cheated on me for the last four years of our marriage." He looked her over, she couldn't be that old. But she had been married for over four years. "My husband died, but technically I'm not supposed to be doing...that..." She waved her hand in the general direction of his apartments. "His family hasn't had a funeral yet, and it's going to sound really shitty when I say this." She took a deep breath, "We had a prenup so if I ever cheated on him I wouldn't get anything, but since he died and felt guilty for cheating on me, he left me everything. However, due to their like religion or some other bullshit, I'd still technically be cheating on him because "he's still here and hasn't moved on to the next life yet." So I'll be free of all that after he's buried, but until then, yes I guess you could consider me married. But _I_ don't think so."

"So, this is about money?"

"No- dammit." Her phone rang again. "Yes?...Will?...We were talking like 10 minutes ago...ok...yup...that's great...alrighty, gotta go." She shook her head as she hung up and put her phone in her back pocket. "Look, I really have to get to work, if you really need to know about all of this shit..." She was struggling to speak as she dug out and pen and paper and started writing while she spoke. "Here's my number and we can chat or something, but I gotta go because weird town car is picking me up in a certain place at a certain time and yeah, bye." She stuck the sticky note with her number on it to his chest, running her hand down the rest of his torso as well, making him shiver again. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't watch her ass as she walked away. Those god damn legs in those god damn jeans and those god damn heels, that was the devil's combination.

_What the fuck, you just met this woman, what's happening to you?_

A black town car pulled up right in front of her, door popping open. She got in and it sped off. Who the hell was this woman?

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks. Her name was Clarke G. Collins (Soon to go back to Clarke Griffin) and she was"dating" Will, but he still didn't know about her husband and all that shit.

Bellamy still hadn't texted her to find out more, but he wanted to. _Collins...why does that name sound so familiar?_

But she called him out of nowhere.

"I don't recall giving you my number princess..."

" _I have my ways_." They were silent for a couple minutes. " _So...whatchya doin'?_ "

He chuckled at her, "Sittin on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Livin' life like I should. How about you?"

" _Well, I am doing almost the same thing._ "

"Really? So, what? Will not available for a booty call, gotta track down my number for a decent conversation?"

" _Something like that..._ " He could hear her giggle through the phone. " _Do you want to get a drink? Continue our conversation from before? I've had a long day at work-_ "

"Sure Princess, where?" He didn't need to be convinced to go out for a drink.

" _Mt. Weather? My treat._ " Mt. Weather was a restaurant, but it was on the site of a country club. It was a pretty high-class place.

"Princess living up to her standards for once, alright, when?"

" _Well, I'm already here so..._ "

"I'll get dressed."

" _Ooh, were you_ not _dressed before?_ " He can hear the smugness in her voice.

"See you in 20, Princess." Hanging up, before looking at his closet.

_Well, I am Fuuuuuucked..._


	2. Chapter 2

He looked through his closet three times before he found the shitty suit he had worn for Octavia's wedding. _I need to call her soon_

He took the jacket and found a pair of jeans that weren't complete trash.

_Why the hell am I doing this? I barely know this girl and here I am dressing up to go meet her for drinks. Oh yeah, I get drinks. Never mind._

Once he felt he looked acceptable enough to get into the dumb club he left. He pulled up and paid the valet. Walking in, he immediately felt out of place. A few people were giving him strange looks, but the second Clarke called him over it ceased.

"Club is a bit fancy for me, Princess."

"Nonsense. You're here now, sit and drink." She didn't have to tell him twice. The second he pulled his chair in, the waiter had brought him a glass and poured out some nice whiskey. Leaving the decanter. He took a sip, it was so smooth.

"This is probably the best thing I've ever had in my entire life." She giggled again. _I love that noise so much..._

He finished his drink and she refilled it for him. "Trying to get me drunk, Princess?"

"Maybe..." She smirked. But her face fell when a man came up next to her, whispering something in her ear. "Alright, thank you."

"Everything good?" She sighed and plastered a fake smile on.

"Oh, just trying to run the business my husband left me even though I want nothing to do with it."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No!" She was quick to respond. Looking around, she realized she had gathered a few looks due to her outburst. Her demeanor returned to normal rather quickly. "No...uh...why mix business and personal? It complicates everything."

He gave her a quick once over. "Alright...just, let me know."

"Thanks, but there is no need." She seemed extremely evasive.

"Alright, well I believe you said you were trying to get me drunk. Shall we continue with that?" He prompted to change the subject. Her fake smile morphed into a real one.

"Absolutely."

They spent the afternoon drinking and talking about trivial things. Finally, he brought up what he wanted to talk about.

"So...you said to call if I needed to know more about...And then you suggested we continue our conversation when you called." Her face fell.

"That I did. Alright, if you feel the need to talk about it, we can do that..."

"I-"

"Not here." She rose. He was stunned by her beauty again. She wore a tight black dress, it wasn't too revealing but it also didn't leave much to the imagination. Stepping out, she had silver stiletto pumps making her legs run a mile long again. When he looked back up he was met with an amused smirk.

"See something you like?"

"Uh..." Before he could respond another man came up behind her, whispering something else.

And just like before, the smile fell from her face. She rolled her eyes and said something in a different language. _French?_

" _Vous le laissez hors d'affaires. Il ne vous concerne pas._ " She looked back at him with a semi-fake smile. "C'mon. Let's get out of here."

They walked out side by side, with four men behind them. The valet pulled up with a matte black 2017 Camaro convertible. She walked over to the passenger's side, yanking off her heels and throwing them in the back seat before taking the keys out of the valet's hand. She looked back at him.

"You want to drive?" Holding out the keys. He looked dumbstruck for a moment before a smile grew across his face. He snatched up the keys while she laughed and slid into the seat.

" _Gustus, ramène la voiture chez toi. Nous vous y rencontrerons._ " She looked back at him and smiled. He turned over the engine, closing his eyes at the pur.

"Oh...yes." She laughed at the look on his face.

"So easy to please..."

He stepped on the gas and tore out of the club parking lot. She laughed and turned on the radio.

"You mind if I go trick some guys from work?"

"Knock yourself out." She smiled, leaning back.

They drove for a little a while before pulling up to the police station. She sat up and got a slightly panicked look on her face.

"You're a police officer?"

"Yeah. That a problem? Not a stolen car right?" He was smiling, teasing.

"No, of course not." A few guys came out yelling at him.

"Dude, what the fuck is this?"

"This, Miller, is a car. A real car, unlike your piece of shit."

"Alright, but where'd _you_ get it?"

"This lovely lady right here." He gestured to Clarke.

"Well god damn, where do I find someone as beautifully sexy as you?"

"Alright, back the fuck up Murphy." The one Bellamy had called Miller stood between Murphy and her.

"Hi, I'm Nathan Miller." He offered his hand, she took it and shook.

"Clarke."

"Pretty name to match a pretty woman." Will came up from the back of the crowd. She squeaked a bit, jumping over the door. She attacked his face.

"Blake?" Miller and Murphy looked at him.

"She's Will's girl." They looked unconvinced.

"What the hell are you doing hanging out with his boring ass?" Asked Will.

"You weren't available for more...fun things." She smirked. He smirked right back, but everyone else looked uncomfortable.

Bellamy cleared his throat. That broke their trance.

"Sorry." He could see the blush rise in her cheeks. "My turn?"

"Your car." He handed her the keys and climbed into the passenger seat. She hopped over the door again into the driver's seat. Will walked over to her.

"Call you later?"

"Sure, have fun at work. Nice to meet you two." She waved at Miller and Murphy before speeding out of the parking lot.

"How the hell did you get _that_?" Murphy questioned.

"No idea..." Miller just patted him on the shoulder and dragged him into the station.


	3. Chapter 3

They drove around for a while. Only stopping to pull into an apartment building. It wasn't fancy, certainly not a place someone with a new sports car would live in.

"What's this?"

"Oh...Uh, this is my place. Kind of. Just wait here, I'll be right back." She ran in, and he did just wait in the car. She came running out a few minutes later with a small box. "Alright and off we go again."

They drove to the exact opposite side of town, pulling into the driveway of a huge house.

"Alright, what's _this_?!"

"Um, also my place. More my husband's place, but..." She parked. "Um, your car is over there." She jerked her head over to his beat up Honda. "But you can come inside if you want."

She walked past him and entered the house. He followed with hesitation. Her heels clicked against the marble floors. Looking over her shoulder she saw him walk into the house, looking around like he was searching for her guards.

"They aren't here."

"Huh?"

"My 'security'. They don't come in the house. At least, not when I'm here."

"Oh. No, sorry, it's just...well you know how Will and I live. This place is _huge_ , it's kind of shocking you spend so much time at ours."

"I hate being here. I spend most of my time either at yours or at my apartment."

"Yeah, why do you have that apartment?"

She walked over to the stairs, leaning against the rail to take off her heels. Her bare feet padded around, "Come on, follow."

He followed her into a very large kitchen where she was pouring a glass of wine for herself.

"Want some?"

"No thanks, I still need to drive home later."

"Of course." She leaned against the counter, removing the pins from her hair, it cascaded down her shoulders as she shook it out with her hand. "Now, I will answer whatever questions you have."

"Apartment."

"It's mine. I pay for it. Not with my husband's money. It's my own." He nodded in understanding.

"House. How the hell..."

"Family business. I tend to be as uninvolved as possible. Most of the time his sister runs things. But occasionally they'll drag me into it."

"And I'm guessing you don't want that?"

"Absolutely not. I didn't really know about his job until after I was married to him. Which, also, not my decision."

"There's my next question. Not your decision?"

"Mom made a deal with his dad. We get married, she doesn't go bankrupt."

"Is everything about this to do with money?"

"Most of it, yeah. It's annoying."

"Well, that's just..."

"Fucked?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"So...does Will know about any of this?"

She sighed heavily and rested her head against the granite. "No, I don't really want to drag him into this. Frankly, I don't want to drag you into it either, but you're all...curious."

"Mm, well, I'm just trying to look out for my friend."

"Yeah, I know. I-"

" _Clarke?_ " A female voice came from the upstairs.

"Shit! Um, go...hide in the den."

"You ashamed of me, Princess?"

"No, it's...just go." He went and sat on the large couch while she went to talk to whoever was here. He could just barely hear them, but their voices traveled pretty well due to the fact that they were yelling.

" _Lexa, what are you doing here?_ "

" _Clarke, we had a scheduled meeting for this morning. You weren't here so I let myself in to wait. Gustus should've informed you._ "

" _He did, I told him to send you home. I'm doing other things today._ "

" _Clarke. Now is not the time to get involved with another man, my father-_ "

" _Is not a big concern of mine. I told you from the beginning I wanted nothing to do with your business. I meant that. You are allowed to meet in my house, that's it. I want no part in it. I'm already a fucking target because I'm stuck with your family name. I'm not going to be a target because I have information. As far as anyone is concerned, Finn was never married. I'm going to keep it that way. Got it?_ "

" _Clarke-_ "

" _I'm not doing this again, Lexa. Go home._ "

He heard the click of heels coming down the stairs, glancing over he caught the icy glare of a green eyed brunette girl. The front door was slammed shut.

"Sorry about that. I-"

"Finn. You were married to Finn Collins?" He was mad. The Collins family was known as a big crime family. Drugs, arms deals, chop shop to boot, etc. The police had tried taking them down several times, but they always managed to get away.

"Yes." The only word to describe her expression would be ashamed.

"And you didn't think that might be vital information?!" He was yelling now.

" _Madame Collins, vous allez bien?_ " A voice came from nowhere. Bellamy looked around, Clarke rolled her eyes and walked over to a small box on the wall.

" _Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Clarke. Et oui, je vais bien. Juste une discussion entre amis._ " She released the button when he grunted a confirmation. "I told you, I don't want to be dealing with any of this."

He looked at her warily. "What? Do you want me to break things off with Will? Never speak to you or friends ever again?"

She sounded like she was offering a serious deal. "You would do that?" He still remained skeptical.

"Bellamy. My only 'friends' are the people paid to guard me 24/7 and my fucking sister-in-law that I hate. I've done this before, I'll probably have to do it again. It's not exactly a new concept to me." He felt a bit sorry for her.

"Why do you hate Lexa so much?" She did say she'd answer any questions he had.

She hesitated for a minute. "Because I used to be in love with her." She sat down and put her head in her hands. "Lexa and I were in love but her dad isn't exactly...pro-gay. So he made her marry some other guy. She cheated on her husband with me, and I didn't know she was married. Eventually, my mother's company tanked and god forbid she live an underprivileged life. Lexa knew I didn't want anyone I loved involved with her family's business, but she went behind my back. She told my mom to reach out to Richard. He said that he would build up her company again in exchange for something, obviously me. I thought it would work out fine, I mean my mom gets her company back and I get to marry the girl I'm in love with. Except now I'm being told I need to marry her brother and she's already married. I didn't talk to her for two years. I liked Finn. He was nice, kind, open. But not really for me. Anyway, three years into our marriage I find out he's been in a relationship with a mechanic from one of his fathers chop shops. She went off the grid a year before I came into the picture and showed up, continuing their relationship like nothing had changed. He didn't know that I knew, but I didn't particularly care anyway. He wrote out that he wanted to leave all his shit to me, honestly, I think he just felt bad that he cheated on me for years and I didn't get anything. And next thing I know, cops are waking me up at three in the morning telling me he's been shot in the head at the docks. Which brings us to the now. Now, I want to leave everything from this god damn family, I want my name back, and I want my own god damn life back. Besides, I'm pretty sure Richard is going to stop paying my mother now that he's getting nothing in return."

"Wow..."

"Look, I had to give up all the friends I had when I started dating Lexa. And when I got married to Finn I kind of just gave up on being social. But now I'm almost free." She paused for a minute, then began thinking out loud, "Unless they decide to kill me. So either I'm free or I'm dead. Excellent choices."

"Um..." She looked up. He was staring at the floor with wide eyes. "That is...a lot to process..."

"It's fine. I'll call Will later, tell him we can't see each other anymore. I'll leave you and your friends alone. It's fine."

"No- No, that's...You don't have to do that. I just...It's a lot to process." She rose to go retrieve another drink.

She was right earlier. As far as the police were concerned, Finn Collins was not married. They had no idea who Clarke was. But now he did. He knew a lot more about Clarke and the Collins family.

"Wait!" She looked at him oddly, "I may have an idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, another chapter where I have no idea what I'm doing. I just...I don't know what I'm doing. How do I write? Is this good? I have no idea.


End file.
